greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Kim Raver
Kim Raver played Teddy Altman from season six to season eight of Grey's Anatomy. Biography Raver was raised in New York City by her mother, Tina Raver, and her stepfather, Chris Meltesen. She has a sister, Cybele Raver, as well as three half sisters, Nadja Raver, Grace Raver, Aimée Raver, and two half brothers, Jacob Raver, and William Raver. A fine arts graduate of Boston University, Raver continues to study theater in New York with teacher and mentor Wynn Handman. She is fluent in French and German, a language that she learned as a child from her German-born mother. Raver is married to Manuel Boyer. The couple has two sons, Luke West (b. 2002) and Leo Kipling (b. 2007). Career At the beginning of her adult career, Raver acted in commercials for Visa and Jeep. Her first prominent role was her Broadway debut in 1995 in the Philip Barry play "Holiday" in which she co-starred with Laura Linney and Tony Goldwyn. She also appeared in the feature film City Hall with Al Pacino. She also co-starred with John Spencer and David Schwimmer in "The Glimmer Brothers", a production of the Williamstown Theatre Festival, written by Warren Leight. After her time on Third Watch, she was cast as Audrey Raines in the popular television series 24, and was a series regular for two seasons. Raver briefly filled in for Arianne Zucker as Nicole Walker on Days of our Lives in January 2002. During the Fall 2006 television season, Raver starred in the ABC television series The Nine. Although the show received outstanding critical reviews, it did not take off in the Nielsen ratings, and was therefore cancelled. She reprised her role in 24's season 6 as Audrey Raines. The character was in a catatonic state at the end of the season. The 1997 TV movie Soul Mates, starring Raver, is shown by market researchers at Television Preview. Raver joined Season 6 of Grey's Anatomy in a recurring role as Dr. Teddy Altman, a cardiothoracic surgeon brought in by Dr. Owen Hunt, who served with her in Iraq. She made her on-screen debut on November 12. It was announced on January 4, 2010 that Raver had become a series regular on the show. Filmography *''NCIS: Red'' (2013) *''The Secret Lives of Wives'' (2012) *''Bond of Silence'' (2010) *''Inside the Box'' (2009) *''Prisoner'' (2007) *''Night at the Museum'' (2006) *''Haunting Sarah'' (2005) *''Keep Your Distance'' (2005) *''Mind the Gap'' (2004) *''Martin & Orloff'' (2002) *''Soul Mates'' (1997) *''Menendez: A Killing in Beverly Hills'' (1994) Television *''24: Live Another Day'' (2014) *''Revolution'' (2012-2014) *''NCIS: Los Angeles'' (2013) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2009-2012) *''Lipstick Jungle'' (2008-2009) *''The Nine'' (2006-2007) *''24'' (2004-2007) *''Third Watch'' (1999-2005) *''ER'' (2002) *''Trinity'' (1998) *''Spin City'' (1997) *''The Practice'' (1997) *''Law & Order'' (1996) *''C.P.W.'' (1995) *''Sesame Street'' (1975-1978) Notes and Trivia *Despite appearing on Sesame Street as a child, she does not consider herself a child actress, instead likening the experience to paid day care. *When Kim Raver left the show, she took Teddy's scrub cap home with her. It's now hanging above her desk. External Links *IMDb *Wikipedia Category:Actors